


Party of Two

by softjikookie



Series: one shots [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/M, Fluff, Namjoon is just mentioned, Partying, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjikookie/pseuds/softjikookie
Summary: in which a couple attends a party and isolates themselves into a party of two.





	Party of Two

You sigh, applying the last bit of lipstick on your lips. You have no idea why you are even going to this party, knowing that you won’t really have any fun. You’re not the one for parties, especially if they are Jackson’s. He always knows how to throw wild parties without a lot of people.

Jackson only invites his closest friend groups, him being a people person and all. It basically means he has a lot of friends that he’s close with. You toss the lipstick back in your makeup bag before turning the lights off in the bathroom, walking out. You’re not wearing anything special. You’re wearing a white t-shirt, a red and black oversized flannel, black ripped skinny jeans and some all white Adidas.

The only reason why you are going to this party is because your boyfriend is going to be there (and maybe because your best friend is the one throwing the damn party). You gather your things to get ready to head over to Jackson and Jaebum’s house. The car drive from your house to theirs isn’t a very long car ride, but it’s not a short one either. You park your car on the corner of the street, seeing a few cars lined up outside their house.

The cool night air nips at you face as you step out of your car, locking the car behind you as you begin walking down the sidewalk. You can already see a few people outside the house, chilling with beers. One thing you do have to admit about Jackson’s parties is that they aren’t always wild. Most of them are pretty chill. Good music, good drinks, and chill people who just want to have a good time.

Though when you walk onto the front lawn, you can tell that this party is a bit of both. You can hear the music outside and see the people dancing through the windows with cups in their hands. You breathe in a deep breath before opening the front door. Stepping inside, you can see Jackson’s usual friends that you see all the time sitting on the sofas, chatting amongst each other. You’re guessing that most of the people here tonight are Jaebum’s friends.

“Namjoon!” You call, trying to be heard over the loud music. Apparently, you were loud enough because his head snaps up from his phone, a dimpled smile appearing on his face. He excuses himself from the people he was sitting with before making his way over towards you. He manages not to trip from the people dancing around him before he approaches you.

“Y/N, it’s good to see you.”

The two of you hug each other, a friendly exchange. You’ve known Namjoon almost as long as you’ve known Jackson. You two met through Jackson anyways and you’ve always loved the friendship the two have with each other. “How are you?”

The both of you are practically leaning on one another so you can hear each other talking over the loud music. If the music gets any louder, you’re afraid the police are going to be called again like the last party. That one was the worst, you still remember everything about the party. Just thinking about it is giving you the chills.

“I’m doing good, you?”

You nod your head, showing that you’re doing well. Things have been a little stressful with your job lately, but why talk about any of that at a party? “Things still going well with Mark?” You nudge his arm, making him laugh. He knows how well things are going between you and Mark because the both of you are always around each other when Jackson has his friends over. Mark basically lives at Jackson and Jaebum’s house, surprisingly.

You just tag along when you can really. It gets you out of your house, even if it’s just going to someone else’s home. “He’s in the kitchen if you’re looking for him,” Namjoon tells you as someone shouts his name. You tell him a quick thank you before the both of you are walking away from each other.

You make your way through the crowd of people to get to the kitchen. Sighing in relief, you notice how chill the kitchen is. It’s where you spot Jackson and Mark, both of them talking to one another about something. You don’t bother saying anything, you just walk past the alcoholic beverages and raid the cabinets for some snacks to munch on whilst you’re here. You found a family size bag of chips so with that, you make your way over to Mark, setting the bag of chips onto the counter next to him.

Jackson smiles when he realizes that you’re standing near him. Somehow his smile widens when you wrap your arms around Mark, giving him an unexpected hug. “Babe,” He wraps his arms around you, hugging you back. A grin spreads across your lips as you’re finally back in Mark’s arms after not seeing him for a week. “Hi, puppy.”

You tease as you are released from Mark’s arms, not without a kiss on the cheek though. Jackson playfully rolls his eyes, pulling you into a hug anyway. “Stop calling me that.” He pouts, giving you a tight hug as revenge.

“Don’t kill her, I still need her.”

Jackson lets you go after your boyfriend’s statement and you decide to be dramatic. You fake a cough and act like you’re dying from lack of oxygen, making the men laugh. “Are you sure you’re old enough to be here?” Jackson jokes, making you slap his arm.

“Yah! You act worse than I do,”

“That’s true. I have to go make sure things aren’t trying to get too crazy. Have fun you two.” Jackson leaves, grabbing his drink he had previously. You hop up onto the counter, deciding that this will be the best place to stay for the night.

Mark moves to place himself between your thighs, smiling happily at you. You told him you weren’t even coming tonight. A few hours prior, you complained to him that you’ve been too stressed to even go out to a party. That the only thing you wanted to do was relax at home. He even offered to come stay the night with you, but you told him to go have fun.

Jackson was the one that got you here anyway. He was blowing up your phone with text messages, begging you to come to this party. “Is that my shirt?”

You nod, grabbing the chips from behind you. Mark places his hands on your things, obviously happy that you’re here. “I was about to leave to come see you,”

He presses his lips to yours, not letting you respond to him. You set the bag down, wrapping your arms around his neck. Grins on both of your faces. He hums into the loss before pulling away, relaxing completely against you and the counter. “I told you to have fun,”

“I know, but it wouldn’t be fun without you,” You lean forward and press your lips to his cheek, leaving a lipstick stain. “Wanna drink wine and eat pizza?”

“Pizza?” You question, looking around the kitchen, not spotting any. He nods, walking over to the oven, showing you the boxes of pizza. “Of course.”

He pulls out one box, making sure no one saw him. He also grabs a wine bottle from the refrigerator before moving between your legs once again. “Party of two.”

He nods his head in agreement with your words setting the items next to you. “Who knew that we’d just come to a party just to have a party of our own.”

“I know, huh?”

As you agree with him, you open the pizza box whilst he opens the wine. “Maybe we should lock everyone out of the kitchen,” You joke, making him let out a small laugh.

“Maybe.”

You grab a slice, immediately taking a large bite out of it. Mark takes out his phone, making sure you don’t notice as you hum, chewing the food in your mouth. He opens the Snapchat app, quickly snapping a blurry picture of you.

It’s still somehow easy enough for you to tell who it is. ‘She came!!!’ He types along with a bunch of heart emojis and the one with the heart eyes. You, on the other hand, staring at him, wondering why his grin has gotten even bigger as he types on his phone.

“Mm,” You hum, trying to see his phone screen but he just leans back. You pout and that’s when he takes another opportunity to snap another photo of you, this one more blurry than the last. ‘I’ve been caught! Abort!’ He taps on his phone quickly with a bunch of red siren emojis.

You reach for his phone, the slice of pizza hanging from your mouth. “You’re gonna drop your pizza if you don’t stop,” He teases, poking one of your cheeks.

Rolling your eyes, you continue to eat your pizza. He decides to take a sip from the wine bottle. You notice the expensive looking designs on the bottle and you hope that the wine didn’t cost too much. He passes the bottle to you before he grabs a slice of pizza as well.

* * *

As the night goes on, the both of you drinking wine and pizza, you two reduce to giggling messes. “I dare you to go stand between the couple over there and take a photo with them for Snapchat.”

Mark looks at the couple you’re talking about. The two are basically sucking each other’s faces off and he groans. “Them?”

“Yup! You have to. It’s a dare,”

He pouts dramatically, taking a sip from the fourth wine bottle. You managed to find the cheaper wine bottles because eventually, you’d feel bad for drinking someone else’s expensive wine. He slowly makes his way across the kitchen, tapping on both of them.

“Excuse me.” He stands between them, his phone already unlocked along with the app already open. He does a silly face whilst the couple glares at him and he snaps the picture before scurrying back over to you.

“I think they want to kill me now,” He playfully glares at you whilst you watch the couple shoot side glares as they leave the kitchen.

“I wouldn’t let them do that to you.”

“I believe it’s my turn to dare you.”

You don’t miss the mischievous look in his eyes and the slight smirk on his lips. He steps forward, in between your thighs once again.

“Mm, and what would the dare be?”

His hands move from your thighs to your waist, moving them to wrap his arms around your waist. In return, your arms wrap around his neck. A cheesy grin in on your face. He leans forward, pressing his lips to yours. One of your hands plays with his hair whilst he kisses you.

The kiss starts off sweet but over time tongues are added to the mix along with lip biting. You didn’t think this would have turned into a full blown make-out session. The two of you pull away from each other to breathe. Lips are swollen, eyes are hooded and glazed over with lust.

“Please get a room you two,”

A voice says with what sounds like fake disgust. You look over Mark and see Jaebum standing there with Jackson, who’s holding up his phone. “You better not be recording this.” You narrow your eyes, watching as he lowers his phone slowly.

You notice that the party is still in full swing and you wonder why neither of them is at least tipsy but honestly it’s not your problem.

“I dare you to take me to a room,” Mark whispers in your ear, making you shiver. Nodding your head, you unwrap your arms from around his neck. You didn’t even realize that you had trapped him between your thighs. Mark helps you off the counter, his hand intertwining with yours.

“We’ll take the guest room,”

Jaebum and Jackson groan basically complains that it’s the both of your room anyway and to not make a mess. Everyone knows that upstairs is off limits when there is a party. Obviously, that rule doesn’t apply to you and Mark.

‘ _Blah, blah, blah_.’

You think pulling Mark out the kitchen. The two of you are a giggling hot mess as you bump into people trying to reach the stairs. You don’t even know why you two are giggling but you just are. But the giggling is short lived when you both make it to the guest room.

The door is slammed shut, Mark pressing you against it, capturing your lips with another kiss. Let’s just say that for the rest of the night, you enjoyed your party of two. No regrets.


End file.
